Summer Time
by kagsandinuinlove
Summary: Who doesn't appreciate a little lovin' in the summer time. Inuyasha and Kagome surely don't.


The sun shone brightly onto the group in the water. There was no single cloud in the sky, the wind made the leaves rustle and the birds chirped happily. "I got it." Shippo yelled as he swam for the ball. "Like hell." Inuyasha laughed and also swam for it. Before they could get to it though Kagome already had it and dipped underwater, swimming quickly away from the demons. "Wench." Inuyasha muttered as he dived down too and swam after his miko. She surfaced and turned around to only see Shippo. She knew Inuyasha was after her now.

She was right, when the dog-demon resurfaced right in front of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against him and holding her there. "Somebody's got what I want." He rumbled playfully, making his chest vibrate against her and she giggled. "What could that possibly be?" "You know exactly what." He smirked and reached for the ball she held far away from him, while his other arm still held her against him. "Shippo!" She yelled and threw the ball to him.

He caught it effortlessly and swam away with it happily. "You shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha smirked at her. "What..." Before she could ask, he had picked her up slightly, held her so that she couldn't do anything to prevent him and slipped off her bikini bottom. She shrieked as he swam quickly to the shore and sat down on a towel, put the bikini next to him and grinned at Kagome. "INUYASHA." She screamed at him. "Give it back to me, RIGHT NOW." Inuyasha just shook his head, still grinning widely. "Now I have something you want." He snickered and held the bikini bottom with one finger in the air.

"What is wrong, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked her, swimming slowly towards her. She blushed and turned away from him. "N-nothing, go back to the others." "I can't just.." He was cut off by Inuyasha's angry voice. "Monk, any closer to Kagome and I'll drown ya." Miroku swallowed and laughed nervously, before swimming back in a haste. Inuyasha walked back into the water, back to Kagome. When he got to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook. "Can I have it back now?" She asked him pleadingly. "Only if I can put it on for you." She laughed and nodded. He dived down and helped her inside her bikini, when he pushed it up her legs, he made sure to brush his nails lightly against her skin and it made her shiver, just like he wanted it to be.

He surfaced and gave her a kiss on the lips, she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Never do that again." Kagome scolded him, laughing. "I won't." He smirked, before she felt him opening the strings on her back from her bikini. "Inuyasha!" He laughed and kissed the top of her breast. "The others will see." She said, as she tied the strings back together. "They're just kisses." Inuyasha said. "We're not doing anything inappropriate." He smiled at her an kissed her chin. "I guess, you're right." Kagome sighed and kissed him deeply.

"Let's take a break." He said and swam back to the shore with her in his arms. She was quite tired and what could be more relaxing than laying in the hot sun. He carried her to their towel, the others had a towel for themselves, and lay her down. He lay down next to her, his one hand supporting his head, while he closed his eyes and his other arm lying across Kagome's mid-section and holding her hand. After a while, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked to his friends who were splashing each other. He smirked and moved his face down to her breast. He kissed the part again, which her bikini didn't cover and sucked on it lightly. He shifted his eyes now and then to the others to make sure they didn't notice, of course he didn't care if they saw, that is only if Kagome was still dressed, he wouldn't want others to see her when she was naked, that previlege was only for him. Still, he knew that Kagome wasn't very fond at showing physical attention, that is, if it was much more intimate than kissing or holding hands, cuddling or just small things couples did. She once showed him what eskimo kisses were, he was so hooked he wanted to do it the whole night.

He remembered the first time they had sex, It was like nothing he had ever felt before and every time they did it, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. He loved Kagome so much.

The rest of the group finally got out of the water and sat next to them on the other towel, all still wet and breathing heavily. "Whoo, that was fun." Sango smiled.


End file.
